Tell Me A Story
by banneg
Summary: AU Charlotte and Bass Christmas Fic, written for I'mLuvinMyThesaurus as a part of the 2014 Very Charloe Christmas Fan Fic Gift Exchange. 10 Christmas moments as told to two very cute, mischievous little girls...
1. Chapter 1

Written for I'mLuvinMyThesaurus as a part of the 2014 Very Charloe Christmas Fan Fic Gift Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own revolution or the characters therein – having said this story is sort of AU – there was still a blackout, but you'll see pretty quick where that changes and there are several of the characters in this story are of my own creation. I would project based on planning about 10 chapters. Please forgive any errors that result from going without a beta – I did the best I could to proof it myself.

Title: Tell Me a Bed Time Story

Outside Independence Hall fat snowflakes swirled around the inky black sky continuing to blanket the streets of Philadelphia. The snow had begun hours ago and clearly did not appear to be letting up anytime soon. Bass swung his twin daughters off his back and into the full-sized canopy bed they shared. As their giggles erupted he attempted to corral the two almost five year-old girls under the covers. "But daddy the snow is so pretty!" chorused the girls.

Attempting a stern demeanor Charlotte claimed he could never really pull off, "And, it will be there in the morning, now Claire and Danielle you are going to bed." Scooping them into his arms, Bass caught them each as they attempted to escape from opposite sides of the bed and bussed each of their cheeks with a kiss before depositing them down and tucking them under the thick quilts on the bed he built them. He crossed the room to the windows and closed the heavy curtains hoping to keep the heat from the fire place in the room. Then he added another 3 logs to the fire, before rejoining his princesses on the bed. His mind wandered, if only he and Miles had thought ahead and declared him king when they decided he would be the Republic's political leader and Miles would continue as commanding general of its militia, then his little mischief-makers would be true princesses. Looking down at their identical blond ringlets and striking blue eyes Bass smiled and said a silent pray of thanks that his angels looked like their mother.

With a gentle smile Claire gazed up at her father and sweetly asked, "Are you going to tell us a story?" Chiming into her sister's thoughts Danielle demanded, "We can't fall asleep without a story! One about you and Mommy…". Unwilling to be interrupted Claire slid closer to her father and continued, "It's almost Christmas, it has to be a story about the first Christmas you spent with Mommy."

Shaking his head Bass smiled; despite the similarities in their looks, Danielle and Claire had very different personalities. Danielle was loud and bossy and clearly knew her mind, she lead the adventures. Claire had a softer voice, a kinder demeanor, but that was what fooled people, because she had an iron will and it was her plans that Danielle was frequently got caught trying to pull off. "Prayers first and then a story girls, you know Mommy's rules."

"Thank you God for this beautiful day," Danielle and Claire chorused, "for Mommy and Daddy and baby Ross, and Grandpa Miles and Uncle Dan. Thank you for a warm place to live and food to eat. Please ask Santa to bring us kittens for Christmas." Bass shook his head, he had been listening to the same prayer since Charlotte taught it to them two years ago, but the kittens were a nice new touch. He would have to remember to ask Charlotte if they had added that last night or if it was new for him. Tuning back in, he heard them say Ahem and watched as they crossed themselves.

"Ok, girls you asked for a story about the first Christmas I spent with your mother, before we begin remember what is the rule of bed time stories?"

"Never interrupt." Pronounced Claire with a smile.

With the same quizzical look she gave every night, "What's interrupt mean?" Danielle asked.

Shaking his head, "The same thing it meant the last time you asked." Bopping her nose with the tip of his finger, "you are not allowed to stop the story. Are you ready?" Bass paused for them to nod. "Are your voices off?" more nodding from their little heads. "Ok, I met your mother for the first time when your Grandpa Miles and I came home on leave from the Marines. She was four, like you are now, and your Uncle Dan was only 1. They lived in Chicago. Your Uncle Dan had not been feeling well, so when Grandpa Miles and I arrived nothing was decorated." Bass paused for the gasps of shock and horror he knew were coming. "Things were very different then, there were lights that ran on electricity – and no I will not stop and explain what electricity is, just believe it was like candlelight without fire." He paused to see if they would interrupt and was surprised to see they were attentive and close lipped. "While Mommy's mommy and daddy took care of Uncle Dan, we decided to take your mommy and buy a tree, we decorated it with colored lights, popcorn and glass orbs. When we were done we even made cookies. Your mommy laughed the entire time. The next morning she was so excited to open her presents. Grandpa Miles gave her a box of only purple crayons to draw with and coloring paper. I gave her a beautiful purple princess dress and a diamond crown." Pausing again Bass laughed at the awe in their faces. "Your mom was so excited that she immediately put the dress and crown on and pranced around the living room. Then she announced that I would have to be her Prince Charming, because everyone knows that a princess has to have a prince." Looking at their yawning faces, Bass smiled before pronouncing the end and kissed their foreheads again. He then quickly and quietly moved toward the door and slipping out of the room.

As the door quietly clicked closed, Bass noticed Charlotte leaning against the wall smiling at him. "Hey, sexy, wanna be my prince charming?" Bass gave a hearty chuckle before sliding his arms around her waist and kissing the spot that always made her shiver on the side of her neck, just below her ear. Charlotte moaned and let Bass guide her to their room across the hall.

"Ross is asleep?" Bass inquired as he slowly began to untie Charlotte's bathrobe. She nodded, but she was unclear if he really cared as Bass seemed to have a new focus. As he kissed down her neck, she heard him whisper, "Charlotte, you are the most beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met and I am going to show you exactly how much I want to be your prince charming."

Shaking her head as Bass slowly skated his fingers along her thighs, she felt him gather the ends of the oversized night shirt. Her head lolled back as he ghosted the tips across the gentle swell of her belly. Her eyes drifted closed and she allowed a long moan to escape her lips as he palmed her generous breasts. "Lift your arms Charlotte," he commanded hoarsely and the shirt slid over her head before drifting to the floor. As Bass stepped back to remove his own shirt, he gasped at the beauty of her body and the stunning fact that she somehow continued to be his, "You… you are perfect. I love that I can see you..." pausing, "touch you..." breathing deeply, "hold you."

With a chortle Charlotte shook her head loose hair cascading around her shoulders, "You're a charming, silver tongue devil if you think I will believe that this soft body is still beautiful after three kids." Reaching out toward Bass' bare chest, and gliding her palms across his defined abs, "Now this is inspiring…". Charlotte dipped her fingers into the top of his worn jeans and released the button, before sliding the zipper down. She loved that in the evenings when he spent time with her and their children he stopped dressing like and being General Monroe, leader of the Monroe Republic, and became the man she loved, her Bass.

Shaking his head before lifting his arms, Bass encased her face in his hands, "I've told you Charlotte, I find you more beautiful each day and I believe you are holding the evidence of my truthfulness in your hand." Capturing her mouth with his, Bass slowly melted into her lips, kissing her unhurriedly, before sliding his lips down the side of her neck. "I find…" he kissed her collar bone, "every part, every inch…" he lowered her to their bed and moved his lip to cover her left nipple as he palmed her right breast, "inspiring!"

Charlotte pushed his jeans down over his hips and when they would slide no further she lifted her legs to force them the remainder of the way past his ankles. "Please…" gasp "Bass, I want… I – oh…".

Bass took her response to his gliding hands and suckling lips as a clear indication she was ready and he thrust into her, seating himself fully before pausing to gauge her response. When she began to move her hips, Bass rocked into her with increasing force. He felt her muscles clasp him, wrapping her legs around his back and digging her heals into his ass. Moments later her head lolled back and he heard her heaving breaths as she came. Bass continued to rock into her as he felt her body constrict and scant minutes passed before he followed her, embedding himself fully before releasing into her core. Sliding his mouth across her jaw and up to her lips, Bass rolled them over so she lay atop him.

Her breathing settled, Charlotte giggled before lifting her head from his chest, "You realize that was a strange story to tell the girls? They will have more questions just trying to figure it out and you weren't very detailed."

Shaking his head at her reproof, "Fine, tomorrow it is your turn and you can tell them a different story."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Watching from the window in Bass' second floor office Charlotte smiled that the temperature had risen enough this afternoon to allow the girls' nanny to take them into the courtyard. The family of snowmen looked surprisingly familiar, but she was not sure how Bass or Miles would react to their dress uniform jackets being used to decorate their likenesses. She knew she didn't appreciate the mop being used for her hair, but limited options led her to decide congratulating her daughters on their creativity would be a better idea. She watched as her little devils ran to the center of the courtyard and dropped to the ground, flailing their little arms to make snow angels. Technically Charlotte was fairly certain she should return her attention to the cabinet meeting, or at least listen to the reports being given, but if she asked, she was confident Jeremy would brief her later. Three years ago Bass had decided it would just be simpler to have her listening to the reports herself and advising him, instead of him pronouncing that he would reflect on their recommendations only to ask her to devise a path. Charlotte loved that he valued her thoughts; she remembered the first idea of hers that he had implemented.

- 18 month after the Blackout: December 19th -

Uncertain if she really liked Philadelphia, a seven-year-old Charlotte charged through the park across the street from Independence Hall. She could hear Danny calling for her to slow down, but was certain those ridiculous militia guards Uncle Miles – no wait, she had to stop calling him that, he was her father. At least that was the point of the argument that she overheard days after they had arrived in the city 2 months ago. If Miles was her dad, and Ben was Danny's dad, and they walked all this way to Philadelphia because her mom made her dad promise, before she died, then adults were ridiculous and liars and way too confusing for her to understand. Clearly, Miles couldn't be her real dad because he didn't hug her or put her to bed or read her stories or even tell her that he was her father; and if he was her real dad then he wouldn't have left her to go fight with some woman named Georgia that attacked some woman named Virginia. "He is ridiculous, and I hate him! It is almost Christmas and now I am followed by two mean trees with swords everywhere I go." She kicked the snow as she walked past the doorway to an enormous, timeworn vacant building.

"Who is ridiculous?" a soft whisper asked as she was almost past the dingy opening.

Turning Charlotte saw a little girl about her age huddled in the corner of the door with a younger girl on her lap. They both looked dirty; their clothes looked like thin rags and Charlotte was somehow sure they were hungry. She stopped and looked toward the voice. Tilting her head before responding, in a defeated tone, "My dad, he left me here to go fight with Georgia – like she is more important than Christmas with me!"

The girl gave her a strange look before responding, "Georgia isn't a girl, it's a country that is evil and killed my dad and stole our farm. Now we have to live in this old empty building because my mom can't find work anywhere! If your dad went to fight them then he is a hero and I love him!"

Catching up to her the Militia guards began to yell at the girls to stay away. Charlotte held up a hand before turning and pronouncing, "You will not yell at my friends! Be quiet or I will tell my father."

The guards looked their pint-sized charge up and down, pausing dumbfounded. Their orders had been clear – this was General Miles Matheson's daughter. He was the Butcher of Baltimore and Commanding General of the Monroe Militia; she was to be kept safe at all cost. Of course, if she told on them – depending on what she said, it could likely end just as badly.

Returning her attention to the girls, "You can't live here. It is cold and snowy and winter. You can come with us; your mom can work for Uncle Bass. Where is your mom?" Turing her little body around on a swivel, as if the woman was somewhere near by waiting to be spoken to, Charlotte announced her commands to the guards. "You," pointing her little finger, "will take us home. And you will wait here and bring their mother when she gets here. We will wait for her in the kitchen and drink warm milk with honey and cinnamon." Charlotte reached a hand out to the girl, "I am Charlotte, this is my brother Danny and those are our guards."

Confused and very scared, the girl looked at the proffered hand for a long moment, before hesitantly reaching out, "Nora," she responded "and this is my little sister Mia. She is 7 and I am 10. Will you really help us?" Smiling Charlotte nodded.

Hours later, as she was getting ready for bed, Charlotte remembered Nora's story. She really thought Miles was a hero for fighting those people. Charlotte thought Nora and Mia's mom was the hero. She had grabbed her daughters and ran into the woods when the soldiers came. Then she tried to save their dad. Charlotte's own mother had just stood there and let someone steal their food and then almost got them killed by screaming until the man shot her. Maybe she should call Miles, dad – it would be nice to have a hero as a dad.

Charlotte had been so wrapped up in thought that she had not realized Bass had come to say good night. Bass looked at his brother's mini-me and smiled at her look of deep, distracted reflection. "Will you let me help you?" he offered.

Startled, Charlotte jumped into the air and whirled around to face the voice. With all the fire of her father, her words assaulted him, "Did you do as I told you and hire Nora and Mia's mom?" She even huffed indignantly. Bass had to choke back his laughter and pretend to be contrite before responding with a nod. "Excellent! You know Nora said her father died because of the Georgia soldiers?" Again Bass nodded. "My father should kill them all." Her voice was steely, but somehow uncertain at the same time. She appeared to be looking for Bass to confirm her feelings as truth. Bass smiled at the fact that he was the first person to hear Miles' little princess use the word father. "Your father will fix this. He will not let them get away."

Dropping down onto the floor near the bed, she looked up sadly, "Does he have doctors with him?" Confused by the question, Bass nodded in confirmation, but did not interrupt her thoughts. "Nora said her dad died because the town didn't have a doctor to help. Do we have doctors?" Bass looked into her watery eyes and nodded with a smile. As he started to respond, Charlotte continued, "Every town should have a doctor. You need to make sure - so little girls don't have daddies that die. People would love you."

Bass leaned down and scooped Charlotte up before dropping her onto the bed. "Of course, I will do as you instruct."

"Lady Monroe?" Jogged from her thoughts Charlotte shook her head before turning to face the assembled regional representative and advisors. She waited without responding, a trick Jeremy had taught her after her first meeting. Before long the representative from the gulf coast repeated his recommendation. "The people of the Mississippi delta want the reinstatement of a postal service. They say that the facilitation of trade routes between regions of the republic could allow people to try to reconnect with long lost family."

Charlotte heard Bass mutter, "I can't believe we are discussing reinstating an organization that was a billion dollar money pit." He then looked at her and must have realized she had not been listening, "This issue is going to be tabled until tomorrow, and I am going to call a close to today's session – it is getting late." Bass stood and walked to Charlotte's side; slipping an arm around her he kissed the top of her head and guided her toward his private offices. After closing the door he queried, "What were you thinking of in there? You clearly were not engaged in that meeting."

"No, I was actually remembering the first time you listened to my advice." Charlotte responded as she leaned into his strong chest.

Nodding Bass spoke, "Best advice I have ever been given – hands down! Miles had returned that night and I told him about your adventure and your new friend. Then I told him how you had commanded me to provide every town with a doctor. The funny thing was, as I said the words it was as if the idea just became so clear. Open a free medical school and provide a trained medical team for any town that swears allegiance to the republic. We had conquered everything east of the Mississippi from Florida to Canada within 14 months with barely any fighting. Miles still makes fun of me that I will go down in history for an achievement that is based entirely on listening to a stubborn seven-year-old girl."

With a laugh, Charlotte responded. "You will be remembered for recognizing the brilliance of others and challenging people to rise to the occasion, but that will be decades from now." Pushing forward, she moved toward the window and when he joined her she giggled at his stunned look.

"Is that my dress uniform on that snowman?"

Barely containing her laughter she replied, "And Miles' dress uniform as well." Turning to face him, Charlotte rose on her toes and pressed her lips against her husband's for a moment. Before the kiss could develop she pulled away, "Would you like to join the girls? We could stop by the kitchen on the way out and visit the kittens we got them?"

Taking her hand in his, Bass kissed her again before leading her toward the door. "And we can have the cook prepare warm milk with honey and cinnamon. I know how you have always loved that."


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully you will enjoy today's update. It took an extra day to make the refine the scenes the way I wanted, but here it is – enjoy! And thank you so much for reading.

Chapter 3:

The living quarters at Independence Hall had been extensively renovated after Bass and Miles decided that they would use the 300 year old building as their headquarters, but the family's favorite gathering place was in front of the massive stone fireplace in what had originally served as the Governor's Council Chamber for William Penn during the colonial times. The floor to ceiling carved wood work that surrounding the stone hearth and the two doors that flanked it on either side had history, had seen and heard great men during the last 300 years, and now it served as a reminder that others had forged a nation, tried to make things better based on a belief, and they too had done it at a time without electricity or the 'modern conveniences' Miles, Bass, Jeremy and Ben had grown-up surrounded by. As with most other nights this one ended with the family gathering together after dinner to enjoy the warmth of the fire and a briefing on their day's events. Cuddled into Bass' strong chest on the velvet love seat, Charlotte watched as Danielle rolled a ball back and forth with Ross; and Claire cuddled into the family's aging tabby. Poor Ebony needed only to wait another week and then he could nap undisturbed and enjoy the life of leisure – knowing that all the attention would be redirected to the energetic balls of fur waiting with their mother in the kitchen. Acting as a barrier, to the wobbling Ross would likely do, a longer couch sat perpendicular to the love seat and directly opposite the fire. On the closest corner, Miles positioned himself holding a very pregnant Nora in his arms rubbing her distended belly – the closer she got to the birth of their first child the more neurotic Miles became about safety. Just last week he had moved the doctor into the room next door to theirs to ensure everyone would be fine. She supposed that was no different than Bass' crazed behavior when the girls were born. At times it felt weird to think that her best friend had married her dad and that she would be getting a new brother or sister soon, but Charlotte knew that Nora had never stopped believing Miles was a hero; and she supposed that it couldn't be easy for Miles to see his best friend married to his daughter. Charlotte attempted to tune into the conversation while keeping a close eye on the children.

"… the runner indicated that Ben would be back with the signed treaty from Texas by the end of the week. He even indicated that Blanchard has sent a couple of crates of coffee beans he… imported… from the last unit he sent scouting into South America." Miles laughed and pushed his glass of whiskey toward Bass' in tribute, "Best idea you ever had to send that case of Jack to Blanchard."

With a hearty laugh, "No the best idea was to send you explore Tennessee on your way back from Atlanta. When you ever stumbled across the Jack Daniel's Distillery and realized they had reverted back to their original process to continue to make whiskey… well let's just say a) – I am stunned you managed to leave once you located the place, and b) – if I had been with you it would have taken longer than a month to get our traveling party moving again."

From his arm chair across the room Jeremy laughed. "You were like a little kid on Christmas morning when we found that place. I don't know what is funnier, that you tasked and entire regiment to protect the company and the town of Lynchburg, or the idea that this idiot agreed that the distillery needed to have guards that rivaled what the old US used to protect Fort Knox? Although the best part had to be when Bass opened the gift from a 9-year-old Charlotte and saw the bottles for the first time in years. I swear I thought he was going to cry and you were so confused wondering how the tags got switched." Jeremy took a healthy swig of the amber liquid and thrust his glass forward for more.

Patting her husband's thigh, "I wanted to get you the perfect gift because I loved your present to me and I had heard Miles bragging that his gift for you was the greatest gift of all time."

Still cuddling a very tolerant cat from her position on the rug, Claire inquired, "What was the most perfect gift Daddy gave you?"

Charlotte gazed down at the clear blue eyes and warm honey colored hair with so much love, "You and your sister and brother are the most perfect gifts your daddy ever gave me."

With a barely audible undertone Bass directed his words to Miles, "Yeah, I'm just that amazing in bed – my skills are a gift."

Groaning Miles kicked at his leg, "You do realize you are talking about my daughter." He muttered in disgust.

Rolling her eyes at him, Charlotte smiled, "Oh, and it is so much better that you married my best friend, also… I don't think the baby growing in Nora was put there by magic."

Lifting up her head Nora grinned and emphatically defended her husband, "It was most definitely magic!" With a cocky nod of his head, Miles grinned.

Before Charlotte could vomit on that thought, Claire interrupted, "Mommy I asked you a real question. Daddy didn't wrap me or Danielle or Ross in a box like a gift. What did he get you for Christmas?" Likely wanting to ensure she was not ignored, Claire got up and cuddled onto the couch with her parents.

Kissing the crown of her head, "I was 9 and things were different than they are today. Today, we trade things we grow here with things that are grown in other parts of the Republic. Back then, things were still settling and trade was not as common. But, your daddy wanted me to have a special Christmas so he had guards from the Militia that were traveling between regions gather special foods and return them here. Then on Christmas morning next to the tree was a table full of cherries from Wisconsin and apples from the Berkshires in Massachusetts and peaches and raspberries from South Carolina. Everything was so delicious. Your grandma Nora and I didn't know what to try first."

A growling sound came from the other couch as Nora's facial features conveyed her dislike of the 'grandma Nora' tag. Bass clapped his hand and pronounced it was time for bed, partly to save his beloved wife from the agitated pregnant woman, but mostly because he noticed Ross had fallen asleep leaning atop the ball he had been rolling and Danielle's eyelids were clearly getting heavy. Pushing Charlotte and Claire to a standing position Bass spoke "Ok, kiss grandpa Miles good night and the first one to the door gets a piggy back ride."

The two girls scampered up and onto their grandfather's lap to kiss his cheeks, before cries of "Love you!" sounded and the girls charged toward their father, who had moved next to the door. Bending down to scoop up Ross, Charlotte swayed before feeling her father's hand steady her, "I've got him. You walk Nora up, and I will help Bass tuck the kids into bed – I need the practice." He added with a grin. As she stepped away, Miles scooped up his little grandson and turned in time to see Danielle and Claire cuddle into their father's shoulders. The first one gets carried my ass, Bass made the nightly threat, but would never pass up the chance to carry those two. Nodding and calling a 'good night' to Jeremy, the best friends started up the central staircase, followed at a distance by their wives. Ross' room was the first they passed. The room had once been a small office shared between two larger upstairs meeting rooms. Initially, Miles and Bass had each converted a meeting room into a bedroom and they had made the room in between a private drinking room. After Bass and Charlotte married the room was converted to a nursery. Miles grinned as he gently deposited his sandy haired, strapping grandson into the crib on the wall closest to Bass and Charlotte's room. He covered the three year-old with a blanket and, as he turned toward the door, he checked the crib that would soon serve his own son – at least he was sure hoping it would be a boy. Exiting the room, he softly closed the door and reached for Danielle. He and Bass proceeded to the girls' room and slid the two gently snoring children under the covers. They both gave each little one a kiss before Bass checked the fire and added more wood.

Leaving the room, Bass smiled as he patted his brother on the back, "That'll be you soon." Not realizing Miles had stopped Bass headed across the hallway and was reaching for the doorknob, before he heard the reply.

"I'm scared… I can lead and army into battle. I can fight and defeat anyone that stands against us, but I don't know how you did it – and twice." Miles was leaning against the wall shaking his head as he had spoken the words. He paused before continuing, "There is so much that could go wrong."

Stunned at the uncharacteristic outpouring of emotion, Bass crossed the hallway and leaned his shoulder into Miles. He waited a moment, considering his answer, "I am guessing you forgot about when Charlotte first went into labor? Totally lost my mind when she screamed the first time, I ran for Ben and begged him to give me the pendant and use it to get a neo-natal monitor operational. Then, when he tried to explain why he wouldn't or couldn't, I pulled a gun on him" shaking his head, as he emphasized the word gun. "Danielle had been born safely before Ben could even finish explaining that it had been close to 20 years since any of those machines had even been turned on and no one knew where to find a person to run them. When I heard the first cries of my child I almost fainted in relief. Then I charged inside just in time to see Claire join the world. Not my bravest or sanest moment. I was a lot better when Ross came along. Of course we are defining a lot, as I was not in the building because he was two weeks early."

Miles nodded, "Actually, I was down stairs trying to find a bottle of Jack and glasses so we could celebrate the arrivals during, what was clearly, your 'finest hour'. But, I guess I get your point. It's just, sometimes… I think maybe we are too old for this shit. I mean, I am about to become a dad again at 52."

Rising Bass offered a hand, "You should have considered that old man, before you found yourself a young wife." Chuckling as Miles shoved his shoulder, Bass continued, "Go kiss your wife and get a full night's sleep while you can. You're an even older dad than I am." He added with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, yeah – for now, in fact it is kind of you to let me pretend that you are done defiling my daughter, but likely – idiot that you are – you'll make me a grandpa again."

Both men laughed as they headed off into their respective rooms to join their wives.

As the door clicked shut, Bass turned to see a very naked Charlotte standing by the fireplace, the soft glow of the light illuminating her skin. All of the pillows had been moved off the bed and arranged on the floor. She grinned at him before speaking, "Hey stud, wanna let a cowgirl take you on a ride?" He crossed the room divesting himself of his clothes as he moved. Before he could say anything she continued, "Lay yourself down on the pillows, I thought I could be on top – do a little exploring."

"Someone is feeling very bossy tonight." Despite his words, Bass happily followed her command and settled onto his back in the pillows. He could feel the warmth of the fire and the dancing of the reflected light against her skin was inspiring him to harden as he felt the hitch in his breathing. He watched as she straddled his waist and kneeled over him. She ran her hands along the hard ridges and scars on his chest and leaned in for a kiss. Losing patience quickly, Bass attempted to position her over his length by grasping her hips. Charlotte shook her head and resisted, moving her hands to cover his and gently reposition them to cover her breasts. "Charlotte I am an old man and my heart can only handle so much." But regardless, his words did not stop him from squeezing and massaging her soft globes as she rocked against him.

Sliding her hand across the hard plane of his stomach, Charlotte reached for him; sliding her fingers from root to tip of the silk covered steel before guiding him toward her entrance. She released a throaty moan as he thrust up in time with her own descent. With a slow, steady pace Charlotte rocked into him, angling herself to add friction to her sensitive nub. Slowly she continued to slide along him, to embrace their connection. When it was clear Bass wanted to speed up, he grabbed her hips, digging his fingertips into the flesh and attempting to force her down. Shaking her head and with a drawn out syllable, "No… put your hands back where you had them, or I slow to a much, much more relaxed pace." It was an idol threat, her own orgasm building, but she loved the feel of his rough hands on her breasts. He had been a Marine and a general for much longer than he had a ruler and so he did as instructed; moving his hands before straining his upper body forward to capture a nipple in his mouth. Pleased at having regained control, Charlotte increased her pace. The rocking and the feeling of fullness produced a wicked smile across her lips and it was only a moment later that she felt her body quake and twitch before completely coming apart, as she screamed his name.

Seeing that she was lost in her own world, Bass slid his hands to her hips, thrusting up and riding out her pleasure before finding his own deep inside her body. When she collapsed forward and cuddled into his chest, Bass covered them with a blanket before burying his fingers in her long locks and kissing her brow. It was many long moments later before he spoke, "Miles is scared about the baby. He's afraid for Nora, he's…" not even sure how to explain it, "I don't think he ever really considering this happening. I suspect he figured you would be his only child, even with a young wife. I am not sure I am much help, you still scare me." He felt her even breathing against his chest and, at first he thought she might have fallen asleep on him. "I love you beautiful – the thought of having to spend even a moment without you scares me senseless, I am so completely in love with you."

Charlotte smiled and reached her mouth toward his initiated a lingering exploration of his lips. When she pulled away she responded, "I love you so very much and I am not scared, because I have you. You're strong and perfect, and you make me feel safe." With that she settled into his chest again and drifted off to sleep. Bass watched the sleeping woman on his chest and the snow fall in the window beyond and smiled, before closing his own eyes and succumbing to the rest his body clearly needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Late afternoon two days later Bass waited in the front hall checking arrangements with his personal Militia guard – a group composed entirely of men who had served as Marines prior to the blackout. "And, you've checked the path we intend to take? There are no blind spots? You've secured the approach and the destination point?"

The Unit Colonel nodded, "General, we verified the security of the destination point, including all 5 access points. I deployed teams of two at each access point to maintain a secure location and I have assigned teams at 1 mile intervals along the access road we will use in our approach. Additionally, my two best men are in plain clothes acting as transport and the transport itself has been checked. Moreover, I have secured the provisions from the mess and they are stored under guard."

With clear relief Bass acknowledged the implementation of a well-organized and executed plan. "Excellent! If you want it done right - trust a Marine."

From the bottom stair Charlotte laughed, "Bass you do realize we are not planning the assault on a hostile foreign government? We are taking our 3 children on a sleigh ride through the countryside to a picnic at the Radnor Hunt Club in the Main Line. You are acting like we are housebound under threat of instability and potential attack. We live in the capital city of a stable and country; we go outside almost every day for some reason or another; your people love you. I am starting to question your sanity, but they love you."

Before Bass could respond to the censure of his wife, Colonel Walsh interjected, "Lady Monroe, as your father and husband will attest, Semper Fidelis Fortitudine."

With total confusion, Charlotte tilted her head and looked at her husband. Bass smiled, "Miles and I always preferred the grunt mantra – Improvise, Adapt and Overcome, but what Colonel Walsh was attempting to convey was Always Faithful with Fortitude. Walsh was a Colonel before the blackout he understands a well-executed plan. Speaking of which, are the children dressed warmly enough for the outing?"

Shaking her head in disgust, Charlotte rolled her eyes at the craziness. Before she could respond that he was not the only one who could execute a plan, two walking bundles of sweaters, and coats and scarves came charging down the stairs followed by their nanny and their brother. "Daddy!" Ross screamed, as he attempted to dive toward his father. Bass moved forward and grabbed his son with a nod to the kindly woman that helped with the children. Ross cuddled into his father's arms, before commanding, "Horses! Time to go?"

Bass contained his laughter, but turned to the assembled congregation and pronounced in as serious a tone as he could muster, "You heard your orders – time to go!" The girls cheered and danced around their father's legs. Reaching for their hands, Charlotte guided Claire and Danielle to the door and down the front stairs, followed closely behind by Bass and a very excited Ross. The girls broke away from their mother hand and charged the sleigh demanding the guard hoist them into the velvet padded seat. Bass passed Ross to Charlotte briefly as he swung onto his mare before reaching down for his son.

Hesitantly she handed her son up on to the horse, his body nearly vibrating with excitement. "I don't know if I approve of this part of the plan."

Nodding, as he settled his son in front of him on the horse, Bass smiled, "Yes, and we discussed, coming home we can all ride in the sleigh, but he is 3 and is ready to learn to ride. Besides we will be riding alongside the sleigh."

Charlotte climbed into the sleigh and settled between the girls, arranging a blanket before the traveling party departed. For a time the girls gazed out their respective sides pointing at things that interested them along the trail. Charlotte listened to their words and concurred with their excitement, while she watched her son clap and laugh from his perch atop the massive chestnut. Moments later Danielle turned to her mother and asked, "Did Daddy take you on sleigh rides in the snow before us?" Smiling at the memory, Charlotte adjusted the blanket that covered them and wrapped her arms around the girls. "Every year we have taken a sleigh ride together. It is so much fun to cuddle under a blanket and see the beautiful snow covered world." She squeezed them closer to her as Claire asked, "When was the first time you did this?"

Charlotte thought back - that had not been the happiest memory – actually it had been scary. But surprisingly enough it had ended up being a really wonderful afternoon. Sure she could sanitize the story enough "The first time your dad took me on a sleigh ride I was 11 and it had been snowing for 6 days straight. The weather had been so cold, and I couldn't go outside because of all the snow. I was really bored and I had snuck downstairs to find something fun to do. Grandpa Miles and your dad had been busy meeting with a person I didn't know, and what does Grandpa Miles always say about strangers?"

With chorusing voices the reply came, "Never talk to strangers. Always go find mommy, or daddy, or Grandpa Miles, or Grandma Nora." Charlotte had to choke back the laughter from the words 'Grandma Nora', but then continued. "Yes! I didn't like the stranger, so I told the guards I had to see my daddy right away. Both your daddy and grandpa came running to my room to see me because they love me. When I saw them, I said I that I really didn't like the stranger and I was tired of never getting to go outside in the snow. Grandpa and daddy stepped outside the room, and when they returned to the room Grandpa gave me a kiss on the cheek and your Daddy told me to dress up warm because he had a special surprise."

From his perch on the horse, Bass listened to the strangely sterile version of the moment Charlotte unexpectedly saved the republic and likely all those living on the continent. Remembering the events of that day more than 15 years ago Bass considered what had happened and what they had come to learn in the weeks following.

Guards had rushed in to disturb him and Miles at breakfast with a stunning tale of a man driving up in a car, and not just driving up in a car, but actually driving behind the wheel of a classic 1967 mustang. They had both been stunned and confused by the reports, before deciding that the request for a meeting with this man was intriguing enough to instruct the guards to move him into the reception room. Over the next hour they had been treated to a stunning tale of turning the electricity back on and conquering the continent.

It seemed very tempting – they got along well enough with Blanchard, but he was getting older and it would be unlikely he could serve as president of Texas forever. Looking back it was humbling to have to acknowledge that the old coot was still going strong and up to his antics, but, as one marine to another they could co-exist. At the time, California had been unstable and unsafe, but they were also blocked in by the Colorado Rockies. The idea of electricity and strength was appealing, but they could both admit that their high school diplomas would not give them the cranial power to understand this mess. They needed Ben.

It was then that Charlotte had charged into the office demanding to be freed from the prison that the endless snow fall had created. Both he and Miles humored her melodramatic pre-teen boldness and had intended to pause the meeting, when Randel Flynn had snapped at her poor behavior. What had confused and stunned them was the way Charlotte had shrunk back from his words, almost as though she had been hit. She had run from the room in fear and a very angry Miles adjourned the meeting. Bass had asked the guards to stay with their guest and had followed Miles up the stairs to find a crying Charlotte rocking in a ball in the corner. Both men stood stunned and confused by her reaction. Slowly Miles moved toward his daughter and Bass watched from the door. Miles didn't touch her but, as he reached out Charlotte looked up and begged Miles to stay away from the man – claiming he was evil. She couldn't explain how she knew, but she knew he was not a friend; he was there to hurt them.

Miles backed away and conferred with Bass. They decided Bass would take Charlotte and immediately leave the capital under guard. Miles would take the Militia guards to arrest Randel Flynn, and begin the interrogation. When they told Charlotte they believed her and needed her help, she immediately stopped and looked at them – replying that she would do anything for them. Miles explained that if Bass wasn't here then Miles could arrest the man safely. Bass then added that he had a new sleigh built for her as a Christmas gift that they could tryout.

Thinking back, Bass barely remembered the sleigh ride. What he did remember was, weeks later when the interrogator briefed them on some shadowy government's plan to use them to drop bombs and begin an assault out of Cuba. He and Miles had sent a runner to request a meeting with Blanchard and the three had assembled a plan. They put out the call for air force pilots and used the refined gas that had been sitting idle for years to fuel the bombers. Then, with Ben's intellect and experience, they used amplifiers to assault the island with bombs destroying everything. Upon their return, Ben was tasked with concealing the two pendants.

Bass refocused himself on his wife's story. "We rode in this very sled for more than two hours to a place called the Poconos. It was beautiful! Mountains filled with snow and the whole time your dad told me stories of when he and your grandpa were young. We both laughed at the stories. That night we stayed at a ski lodge. I didn't understand it at first, but I loved the massive stone fire place and the other guests of the hotel were so fun to talk to and play in the snow with. We stayed for 3 days on a vacation – playing in the snow, before grandpa came and got us." The girls had cuddled closer and as Charlotte looked up she noticed they had nearly arrived at their destination.

Moments later Bass reigned in his horse and watched as the sleigh pulled to a stop in front of a long stone and metal arch system. Charlotte hopped down from the seat, not waiting for a step to be put out and then reached up for each of the girls. Once she had encouraged them to play in the snow she walked over and reached up for her son. Handing the boy to his mother, Bass swung down and kissed her soundly on the lips. Ross squirmed to the ground and gave chase to his sisters. Guiding her to a bench, Bass grabbed a blanket on their way past the sleigh and they took a seat to watch their children laugh and play in the snow. "This is a wonderful life Charlotte and it is all because of you." He began to kiss her again; commanding strong lips capturing and tasting – enjoying.

A few moments later the kiss was abruptly ended by a snowball that hit them on the side of their faces. As they brushed off the snow, they looked around to see the giggling girls running and silently decided to give chase.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An hour later the little family gathered under the blankets in the sleigh to enjoy their picnic. Charlotte handed bite-sized pieces of cold ham and soft bread to her son on one side of the sleigh, while Bass sat between the girls attempting to focus them on the thick chunks of ham and the bread smeared with cinnamon butter. "Daddy, her bread has more butter on it!" Danielle whined, "I want that piece."

Shaking her ringlets, Claire clutched the small piece of bread and burrowed deeper into her father's side. She stared up at her father with tear-filled, saucer-like eyes and whimpered. Bass stared down for a moment before responding, "Dani sweetie, Daddy made sure the butter was equal on both pieces – I love you both too much to let anyone cheat one of you." As Bass attempted to referee the non-existent slight, Charlotte watched the fake tears dry and Claire take a sizable bite out of her bread. Watching Bass get played by these two blond manipulators, Charlotte shook her head and realized that her future with these schemers was going to be interesting. For a moment she tried to imagine what it might be like 10 years from now – how Bass might react when these two attempted to play him while they try to introduce some young men. With an almost silent chuckle, Charlotte decided she pitied the boys who might attempt to date either of these two – both for how they would skillfully control any situation and how their father would likely threaten dismemberment if either shed a single tear. The impending war settled, Bass raised his eyes and graced his love with a devilish smile. "Should we wait a few more minutes before we start off for our next treat?"

"No need," came a call from the rider on the approaching horse. Charlotte watched as all three of her children leapt to their feet to screaming for their Uncle Dan.

Greeting his brother-in-law Bass reached out a hand and smiled, "Glad you could join us Doctor Dan."

Dan smiled at the bouncing children, "So, I think it is time to pick a Christmas tree. Does anyone want to help me?" The shrieking and clapping got louder as they each competed to gain their uncle's attention. Bass hopped down and reached for Claire, while Danielle bounded toward her namesake who had just dismounted his horse. After depositing his daughter on the ground and watching her scurry toward her Uncle, Bass turned to grab for his son, before helping Charlotte step down.

Bass turned to the guards, holding out his hand to request the ax that had been sharpened before their departure. Scanning the area, Bass loped toward the party that was approaching the tree line in search of the perfect spruce for the family room. From a few yards behind, Bass listened to the advice his girls were giving, "It needs to be huge," chimed one as she thrust her little arm high into the air. "It needs to be fat – more branches mean we can hang more ornaments," another set of arms stretched out wide. "GREEN!" his son yelled. Bass shook his head before responding, "Yeah, buddy it'll be green. I promise."

Dan started laughing, barely sputtering out his words, "Wow, I'm not sure who my nephew inherited that sharp as a tack brain from – his father or his grandfather?"

In defense of his son Bass thought about pushing Dan down, but until he dropped the girls he was safe, "Hey, he's 3 and he will be more than ready to lead one day. I'll send him to that fancy school your father runs, when he's not off conducting government business." Bass declared. Charlotte kissed her son's head and patted her husband's shoulder, clearly attempting to comfort her men.

Moments later they were arguing between two trees, from Bass' perspective then both seemed fine, so after several minutes of listening to the insane comparisons, he grabbed his son and said, "Which one – left or right?" Ross looked back and forth between the two directions his father had pointed before pointing to the one on the right. Uncle Dan directed the two girls toward a snowball fight in the open field and Charlotte positioned Ross back on her hip before moving away to allow her husband to engage in his yearly 'proof of manliness'. Bass adjusted his hold on the ax and began to swing at the base. Each year the effort it took seemed to increase, but he would never pass this responsibility off, mostly because he could hear the abuse he would have to endure from Miles if he admitted he was getting too old to do this. But if he were honest, this was likely the final time, half a century of birthdays had come and gone. As he took the final swing the tree fell forward and he passed the ax off to a guard. "Tie the rope to the saddle and have my horse pull the tree back. I would like it up in the family room for decorating tomorrow night." Bass turned and graced his love with a smug smile, "Are you proud of your big strong husband?"

Smiling and kissing his cheek, "So proud! You are just so virile. I even have a reward for you when we get back…" Charlotte let her words drift off.

Bass smiled pulling her close, "Really? Do tell!"

Rubbing her free hand along his arm, "I was thinking a long hot bath."

Ross began to kick and scream, "No Mommy! NO, no bath." He squirmed to the ground and stomped off toward his sisters.

Laughing at his son, "I love the idea of a hot bath. I am assuming it will be a bath for two?"

Charlotte found his hopeful, boyish look humorous, "Yes, that was what I was thinking."

With a final kiss on the side of the head, Bass made chase for his son and called to Dan to bring the girls to the sleigh to head home. Moments later as he helped Charlotte up, Bass noticed she wavered a bit and he looked at her with worry. She slid her hand along his face with a smile and settled herself into the backward facing seat before reaching for her little boy. The girls followed quickly after and sat in the opposite seat with Bass positioned between them. Moments later the sleigh took off across the valley for the return trip to the Hall; Uncle Dan following behind, on his mare Midnight.

After a few minutes Danielle looked up with worried eyes, "Daddy will Santa think we are good enough to put the special lights on our tree again this year."

Smiling and kissing the top of first her and then her sister's head, Bass nodded and said, "Yes, I know you have both worked very hard to be good this year and I am sure the special colored lights will be turned on by Santa for the day." Satisfied, both girls settled into their father's side and their eyes drifted closed.

A few miles later, when she was sure her three children were asleep, Charlotte smiled at her husband, "I remember the first time 'Santa' turned on the lights on our Christmas tree. I was 13 and I was speechless by the beauty of the tree. I don't remember a single present from that year, but I loved the beautiful rainbow colored lights. It was the best gift dad ever got me."

Bass thought back to the debate Miles and Ben had had about using the pendant to light a Christmas tree. With only 2 pendants and they had long accepted that the lights were off for good, but Miles was saddened that his little girl was getting older and wanted one more year of special, one more year of magic and a belief in Santa. Ben had been uncomfortable with the idea but in the end he had agreed, so when they all entered the room that morning Ben pushed the center to activate the power. Her face had lit up with wonder and excitement, looking around the room she had tried to figure it out; finally deciding that it was the magic that Miles had described. "I remember… we all agreed that the smile on your face was better than any gift we could remember – it was just so perfect." Bass reached across for her hand and squeezed, as the sleigh pulled to a stop in front of their home. Handing the sleeping girls to their Uncle, and Ross to his Nanny; Bass stepped down and reached to help his wife.

Danny wished his sister good night before whispering, "I've got these two."

Bass smiled and clapped him on the back. The troop slipped into the house and started up the stairs. Before they separated at the girl's door, both Bass and Charlotte kissed their heads and smiled at Danny. As Bass reached for their door he slid his hand down to her lower back and guided her into the room, "Are you ok? You seemed a little distracted and inattentive…"

"I'm fine. It is just cold. I am looking forward to that hot bath." Stretching up and kissing his lips slowly, before turning toward the claw foot tub that had been moved into the room and placed near the fireplace while they were gone.

After stripping off his shirt and kicking off his boots, Bass moved toward her, "Here let me help you." He popped the buttons down her flannel shirt and gently glided her sleeves down her arms. He loved the fullness of her breasts and reached to remove her bra. It was a simple flesh colored fabric, not the fancy specialty type from before the lights went out, but somehow even sexier for being simple. He watched as she pushed his pants and long underwear down simultaneously. He stepped into the steaming water and watched as she removed the rest of her clothes before joining him – sitting on his lap and relaxing back into his rock hard chest. He kissed her neck and soaped her breasts, and stomach and between her thighs. Despite her moan of pleasure, she seemed more asleep then he expected when she had made the offer. She settled into the water and let the heat sink into her bones. "I love you. I love everything about you. You are a wonderful mother, an amazing advisor, a talented leader, and the most perfect wife." When her reply was a mumble, he nodded; before soaping himself and then gently rising up out of the water, with Charlotte in his arms. He wrapped her in a towel and dried her off, then settled her under the covers. After drying himself off, her joined her and sighed contentedly when she cuddled into him murmuring "all mine" while rubbing his chest. Bass felt a chortle rise in his chest, but simple responded, "Yes, beautiful – all yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: YUMMY

Slowly lifting her finger to her lips Charlotte made a soft shushing sound and took a hand of each of her girls. The threesome made an exaggerated tiptoeing movement around the corner and past Bass and Miles' office. The girls giggled softly, but the three honey blondes continued down the hall to a door. Along the way they past directly in-front of the guards positioned at the door of the office and behind 2 sets of guards in the main vestibule. Charlotte smiled as they stealthily slid the door at the end of the hallway open and slipped inside, before gently closing it in an effort to make no sound on their way to their destination. She would have to make sure to reward the guards for ignoring them so spectacularly – it had been her one direction to them earlier today when she briefed them on her plans for the morning. As they moved down the stairs a cheer erupted from her daughters, "We made it!" cried Claire. "That was awesome! We sneaked by all of daddy's guards like spies!" Danielle added.

Moving into the kitchen, Charlotte led them to stools next to a large farm table that was used as a prep station. The kitchen staff had prepped all of the ingredients that would be needed and left everything arranged on the table for their use. A scullery maid remained in the corner, tasked with keeping the fire at a constant temperature, and ensuring that their work did not go up in flames. "Alright girls, it is 7 days before Christmas, so do you know what today is?"

Nearly bouncing in their chairs with excitement, "Cookie Day!" they chorused.

Smiling and kissing the tops of their heads, Charlotte replied, "Yes, today is Cookie Day! Your father's favorite day of the year, and we are making 2 types of cookies – Oatmeal cookies for your Daddy and Grandpa and Gingerbread cookies for you two and your brother. Before you ask, we are making the oatmeal first – it takes longer and, if we make your cookies first, you might stop helping me." Both girls' curls flopped back and forth in denial, but Charlotte knew better.

Watching her mom start to grab the needed ingredients, Danielle asked, "Mommy, when was the first Cookie Day?"

Reaching for the big mixing bowl, Charlotte handed the cup of softened butter to Claire and pointed so she would deposit it in the bowl. She then handed the measuring cup of maple sugar to Danielle to pour in before starting the story. "I was 16 on the first Cookie Day. Your Grandma Nora had turned 18 and she and I had gotten in a fight. She had announced her plan to hang mistletoe all around the house so she could kiss Grandpa Miles and I didn't like that. I told her to leave my dad alone and said no one wanted to kiss her anyway. She just laughed and said she had already kissed 3 boys and that I was jealous because no one would ever kiss me."

The girls gasped at the events of the story, as they each took a turn adding the flour, oats and pecans. "I was so upset that I came running down to the kitchen to tell Nora's mom about her plan. I was sure she would stop Nora. She helped me dry my tears, but instead of chasing after Nora and yelling at her, she asked me if I wanted to make special cookies for Cookie Day. I was so confused, I didn't know what cookie day was. Nora's mom explained that every year, seven days before Christmas all of the special Christmas cookies are made. Then she told me the best part." Charlotte looked around the room, as if a spy were in the room before whispering to the girls, "She had found an old recipe and that year she would make a new cookie. She asked me if there was a boy that I liked – that I might want to give cookies to as a gift. I smiled and my cheeks turned very red because I thought your dad was the most handsome man in the whole world, but I didn't want to say anything. You see your dad is older than me, and he was my dad's best friend, so I didn't think he would like me. But she said I didn't have to tell anyone. Then she explained that she found a recipe for Kentucky Bourbon Oatmeal Cookies."

Charlotte paused in her story to see her girls were enthralled by the history lesson and she then had Claire add the already cracked egg and the molasses, before Danielle poured in the glass of J.D. Whiskey. She then began to stir the mixture, as she resumed the story. "I looked at the recipe and it had ingredients on the list that we could not get. But she was so sure we could substitute for other things that she convinced me to try. Instead of brown sugar we used maple sugar and added molasses and instead of Kentucky Bourbon, which I knew your daddy and grandpa would like, I snuck upstairs and got a full glass of Grandpa's special drink. We mixed all the ingredients, just like we just finished, and then we spooned out clumps of the dough – just like you are doing right now. When we were done, we slid the tray into the fire place and while we waited, we started to make gingerbread cookies for Uncle Danny, Mia and me."

Charlotte pushed the trays toward the young girl watching the fire and cleared away the bowls. Then grabbing for the ingredients for the gingerbread cookies and with a fresh bowl, they started the process again. "The Oatmeal cookies need to cool for 10 minutes to harden, so we poured in the maple sugar and the molasses. Go ahead you can each put your measuring cup into the big bowl and I will add the eggs, butter and flour. We used the spatula to stir all of the ingredients together – go ahead you each need to take a turn. Count out 20 stirs each. Then you can add the ginger, cinnamon, nutmeg and salt." Handing the girls two little cups containing spices, Charlotte continued to stir the mixture. After a few moments she grabbed a rolling pin and began to roll it out. "The best part of afternoon was that Carla spent the whole time talking to me. She said she was sure any boy I wanted would love me and that I shouldn't be worried about kissing boys for a few more years. You two will have to wait more than a few more years – like 15 more years; 20 if your dad is in charge. I was still kind of nervous and pretty sad, so I told her about my worry. I asked what would happen if the boy I liked was already taken when I was older. She just smiled and said that I was worth waiting for."

At that point Charlotte helped each girl make 3 gingerbread boys and 3 girls, before she quickly finished cutting out the rest. "Then while the cookies baked and then cooled, we had a glass of milk and decided we would decorate the boys with bow ties and the girls with flower dresses."

By the time the cookies were almost done cooking, she looked up and noticed Bass standing in the corner. Not wanting to ruin the girl's surprise, she instructed the kitchen maid to take them upstairs to wait for the cookies to cool. "You both go play, we will decorate them later."

Moving deeper into the pantry, Bass hid as his daughters scampered by and up the stairs. Hearing the door close Bass stepped forward. He watched as his wife removed the cookies from the ovens and swiped his finger around the bottom of the glass of whisky before dipping it into the maple sugar bowl and licking it off. "I love Cookie Day – it is my favorite fake holiday. You realize your father is upstairs counting the minutes until his Whiskey Oatmeal cookies arrive?" He waited as she nodded, then stepped forward into his arms. "I am very glad I waited for you. Carla was right you are more than worth every minute I had to wait."

He dipped the finger into the maple syrup and offered it to her. Smiling Charlotte slid her tongue along his finger, lapping up the sweet coating before sucking the digit into her mouth with a hard pull. "You were waiting… I don't think I even considered the possibility that I could convince you to love me. You were larger than life and so amazingly handsome. No boy in school could even hold a candle to you." Her breathing hitched, as she watched him raise her shirt over her head. Then she reached out and unbuttoned the uniform shirt he wore so sharply.

Allowing his shirt to fall to the ground before speaking, "We knew you had a crush on me – Miles and I. Actually, he liked it, he figured it would keep you away from all the groping hands of boys your age and he was sure I could be trusted not to return your feelings. He even told me not to discourage you, so he didn't have to worry about you dating and chasing boys the way Nora did. I still tease him sometimes that he thought his wife was a little slutty and that he begged me to encourage you. I laugh mostly because it would take me almost two years to realize how perfect you are – how lucky I was that you wanted an old fool like me." He gripped her hips and deposited her onto the farm table. As he removed the remainder of her clothes, Charlotte moaned at the feel of his hands sliding across her body. "Close your eyes cookie." Giggling at the new nickname, Charlotte did as instructed. With a gasp she felt Bass drizzle the sticky syrup across her breasts, coating her nipples, down the center of her stomach, before drenching her core with the gooey maple sugar. He reached across the table and grabbed the granular sugar to dust the coating of her body. Charlotte moaned waiting for him to touch her, and then jolted as she felt him begin to lick her body clean. He circled first one breast sucking off the sugar and then the other. Frustrated Charlotte growled when it became apparent he was intentionally avoiding her nipples. Finally, after both breasts were cleaned of the mixture, Bass settled his lips over her nipple and focused his eyes on her as she exploded from the teasing in conjunction with the pull of his lips. As she rode out her orgasm he finished laving her other nipple. His hands holding her body angled toward him, Bass felt as she collapsed into this hold. He looked up at her dazed eyes and grinned at her; "You enjoyed that?" At her nod he continued, "but you are still sticky…".

Charlotte gasped as began to lick down her stomach toward her center. When his lips closed over her bundle of nerves she relished the contrast of his soft lips, slick tongue and scratchy beard. It was only moments later that she felt her body coil before exploding again. Laying her spent body on the table, Bass slid her hips forward and thrust into her. He knew this would be fast; her warm tight core instigated him to escalate his pace. He drove his hips forward and moments later he exploded and collapsed onto her body. His mouth found hers and sucked on her bottom lip. They stayed snuggled together until they heard the upper door to the kitchen open. Leaping up, between giggles, they grabbed for their clothes and scurried into the pantry to hide.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

From the overstuffed pillows in the center of the room, Claire and Danielle supervised the decorating of the ballroom for the annual Christmas gala. They sat in wide-eyed wonderment of the stunning decorations. Pine boughs tied with flowing red ribbons adorned the windows, a massive ornamented tree occupied one corner with a sprawling red velvet skirt around the base, crystals dangled from the ceiling surrounding the candle filled chandeliers being lit by household staff and currently an orchestra was tuning their instruments along the far wall. Giggling, the girls pointed and cooed over the sparkling reflection off the crystals.

From the door Miles grinned at the pair envisioning the day when they would be upstairs arranging their hair and admiring their ball gowns with their mother before the start of their first ball. Sipping his whiskey he chuckled, Bass was going to hate that night every bit as much as he hated Charlotte's first Christmas gala. Reflecting on the night, Miles still believed the entire idea of a ball to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Republic at Christmas was just a ploy for Bass to get the chance to hold Charlotte without Miles killing him. The dickhead still wouldn't admit it, but Miles was not stupid – oh, sure he barely graduated high school, but he was smart enough to start and run a country, and to know that his daughter had been flirting with his best friend for almost 2 years before she turned 18. At first it hadn't been a problem, if she was occupied with Bass – a man he trusted – he wouldn't have to worry about all the young idiots out there that he was smart enough not to trust. But as she got closer to 18, he would find them sitting talking more or having lunches in the kitchen; the worst had been the walking and laughing in the park – it all just didn't feel as innocent as his best friend claimed it was when Miles confronted him. Then that summer she turned 18, and as the fall progressed Miles noticed Bass pulling away and Charlotte moping in her room. It seemed so obvious that his brother was trying to deny the feelings he had, and as much as he hated to admit it, Miles grudgingly figured Bass might be a better option than anyone else. He would hit Bass a few times, his daughter would remain safe where he could watch her, and the two people he loved the most on the earth would stop brooding and they would be happy with each other. Now he just had to hope this next one was a son, girls were too difficult and he was too old for this shit.

Tossing back the rest of the amber liquid, Miles placed the glass on the side table and ambled toward his angels. With a nod toward the conductor he asked, "Anyone interested in a dance with their grandpa?" Danielle jumped up first and ran toward him, arms flying – all smiles. As he bent to catch the charging spitfire, he saw Claire remain in her spot. "Ok, Danielle you first - then Claire." The conductor's baton began to fly and the strands of the Carol of the Bells from the Trans-Siberian Orchestra rang out across the room. The pace of the music allowed him to whirl her around the floor in circles as she laughed.

Watching from the pillow, Claire clapped at the show waited for her turn; she was so enthralled that she missed the silent approach of her father. Moments later he scooped her up and spun her into a dance alongside her sister and grandpa. As the song continued on, Bass hugged her close to his chest as they continued to loop across the floor. When they met in the center of the room again, Bass kissed Claire's head before motioning to Miles. He smiled, kissed Danielle's head then simultaneously they tossed the girls into the air and swapped dance partners. The girls cheered and each couple danced off in the opposite direction.

As the music drifted to a close, each pair reunited at the door and Bass gathered both girls into his arms, "Time for bed." The girls leaned out to kiss their grandpa, before Bass started down the hall toward the staircase.

Whispering in his ear, Claire asked, "Will we see mommy in her beautiful dress?"

Before he could reply Danielle added, "She will be the most perfect princess in the whole room!"

Assenting to his daughter's sentiment, "Queen, your mother is more of a Queen, but you are right her dress will be beautiful and no one will look better than her – no one ever has…" He let his voice and thoughts drift off, as they moved up the stairs and down the hall. Dropping them both down at their door, he reached for the knob. Before he turned it to open the door, he bent down and whispered to them, "If you move quickly into your pajamas and bed, I will have a special story for you."

The door was barely open when they flew toward their night dresses laid out on the bed. It took a stunningly short time for them to strip, wiggle into the flannel and clamber up onto the bed. "Under the covers you go; tonight's story is very special." He paused for a few moments to ensure they were ready. "The first Christmas Gala was just six months after your mother turned 18 years-old. Before her birthday we would have lunch together every day. We would sit and talk about all kinds of things. I would tell her about your Grandpa and me when we were young, about my favorite movies and about the Civil War. She would listen and laugh and ask me a million questions. When she had her birthday we had a huge party in the courtyard, and she was so excited. There were so many people - all there to celebrate your mom, but it made me sad."

With rapt attention the girls waited for the story to continue, "You see – Grandma Nora was still trying to get your Grandpa to notice her, so she invited a large group of young militia soldiers. I watched as they all noticed how beautiful you mother was and for the first time I realized how very pretty she was – how much I wished I was young and handsome like those soldiers. So after her party, we stopped having lunch and stopped taking walks in the park. We were both very sad and your Grandpa Miles said I was not being nice." Thinking back to the moment in his office, the words that followed this getting decked in the eye were a little closer to 'Hey dickhead, stop being an asshole.' But not being nice was a better version for the girls.

Looking down he noticed a tear in Claire's eye, before she sniffled and uttered, "Didn't you love mommy?"

Hugging them both tighter to his body he empathically stated, "Of course, I have always loved your mommy! But sometimes boys are stupid. That is why they are no fun to play with and you don't need them. Your Grandpa told me I was being stupid and I should just fix it, so I decided to have a special ball to make your momma happy. I invited everyone and I made sure the room was very beautiful – just like it is tonight. What I didn't know was that your mother had snuck down and had the decorators hang mistletoe in the center of the room. I was standing along the wall as I waited for her to arrive and after everyone else had entered the room I saw her at the door. She was wearing an emerald green gown and she strode right into the center of the room. She waited there for a moment, and then she held out a hand to me. I just knew I wanted to be the first to dance with her that night. I walked toward her and I asked her to dance – I was so nervous. But do you know what happened?"

All eyes remained focused on him with rapt attention until the story continued, "Instead of saying yes, your mother simply looked up and smiled. I was confused but I looked up too and then I saw the mistletoe. When I looked back down, she had closed her eyes and was waiting, so I slowly bent down and kissed your mother right on the lips." For effect he bent over and did the same to each of his little girls. When they asked him what happened next, Bass smiled and continued the story, "Everyone clapped – they were very happy for us. Then the music started and I danced all of the dances that night with your mother." With the ending of the story in place the girls both clapped, but what Bass noticed was the clapping coming from the stunning woman at the door.

The gasps were emitted only moments before both girls scampered out of bed toward their mother. "Momma, you look so beautiful!" "That is the most perfect dress anywhere!" chimed from their lips simultaneously.

Charlotte squatted down to hug her girls, but her eyes never left the striking man in the full military uniform. "Girls, hop back into bed, your father and I have a party to attend." With surprisingly few whines, the twins did as instructed, passing their father as he climbed off the bed. After the blankets were adjusted, each girl got their kisses and the candles were blown out.

"Good night my princesses, sweet dreams" Charlotte murmured as she took her husband's hand and walked toward the door. As they entered the hallway and gently closed the door, she softly spoke, "Shall we join our guests?"

Kissing her hand, Bass led her down the steps. It was a few moments before he said anything. "I love the red dress. It really is quiet stunning."

Smiling up at him, Charlotte purred into his ear, "I hope it is as memorable as the green dress. It is hard to compete with the memory of an 18 year old."

With those words he stopped her and looked quizzically into her eyes. After a few moments he questioned, "Charlotte you must know you grow more beautiful every day. Each night I thank God I am able to fall asleep holding you, and each morning I rejoice I have another day to spend with you and our children. Why the insecurity? You truly can't question my love?"

Running a hand along his cheek and down to his heart, she softly responded, "No, I know you love me and I adore you. Sometimes my emotions get the best of me. I just remember that green dress and it sounded like you wished it might be something I would wear again, but that just can't happen."

He kissed her nose and smiled. "I like this dress better. I would show you, but we are expected downstairs for the grand entrance. Would a promise of a day spent in bed, and a kiss for the world to see that doesn't require mistletoe be enough to show how important you are? How sexy and amazing you look?"

Taking his hand, Charlotte descended the final steps and indicated to the guards that they were ready to be announced. "I love you and I hope you have saved me all of the dances tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I hope you are enjoying the story as it develops. As always – I am truly appreciative of people who take a moment to read (and hopefully smile/laugh/enjoy) my work and your comments and reviews are appreciated.

The snow had started again. It hadn't seemed cold earlier in the day, but as the sun set fat crystals began to drift to the ground and as a second hour past into evening the rate intensified. They had decided to hold dinner in anticipation of Ben's return, and though the snow was now whiting out travel conditions, neither Miles nor Bass were worried; as the runner had said he had crossed into city limits a little over an hour ago. Danny moved away from the window before announcing, "Finally, now we can eat! Dad is on his way up the stairs. Oh! And it looks like his delay is Maggie's fault."

Charlotte picked her head up off Bass' shoulder and turned away from the fire; "And how do you think Maggie is to blame for this?"

Pointing toward the couple coming up the steps Danny responded, "The pile of boxes his is carrying it so high he can't see over them."

Instead of continuing to argue with her brother about who was at fault for his father's late arrival, Charlotte turned back to her husband and patted him gently on the chest. "Does this mean we can start dinner?"

Bass started to rise and extended his hand to help her up off the couch. Turning to Nora he said, "Can you shake that old man you are married to from his nap so we can head to the dining room?"

Grumbling, "Hey idiot, I'm six months older than you. I wasn't 'napping' asshole – I was comfortably enjoying cuddling up with my wife." Miles stood and helped Nora up steadying her back.

As he moved toward the door that led to the dining room, Bass decided to ignore the opportunity to harass Miles on the 'cuddling' and kissed his wife instead. As they passed into the room she walked over and greeted their guests, "Uncle Ben, Aunt Maggie! I am so glad you are back and able to join us. I was getting worried that you weren't going to make it back in time for Christmas. You know you cut it pretty close – 3 days, really?"

Kissing her cheek, Ben smiled at his brother's pride and joy. "I couldn't depart without a special treat for my grandnieces and nephew."

Charlotte hugged Maggie, before looking back at Ben, "Oh, so Danny was wrong it wasn't Maggie's fault that all of those packages exist." She shook a finger at her brother as he rolled his eyes at her taunting.

Shaking his head, Ben affirmed, "Most of the boxes were Maggie's doing. I just have this one burlap sack of fermented Cocoa pods for you to create a treat for the children."

Before Ben could hand over the canvas sack, Miles interrupted, "Fermented? Did I hear that something was fermented?"

With a mumbled response Bass laughed, "Yeah, dumbass your brain is fermented. For the rest of us, Ben's generous gift is basically the fixings for chocolate. God, this is the most incredible Christmas gift ever! I can't even remember the last time I had chocolate."

Shaking his head in wonderment, Ben acknowledged Bass and his brother, "I brought them back so Charlotte could do something nice for her children, not for her childlike father and husband." Turning toward her continued, "I am sure you will enjoy attempting to figure out how to use these. It was really interesting how common the trade of Cocoa pods is in Texas. You know before the blackout the environmentalists kept warning that deforestation would lead to a shortage, now they say that the Cocoa trees are so plentiful that they have to go north to Texas to even find a market. If you can figure out how to use these, I asked Frank to send another wagon full of them in trade for 5 cases of whiskey."

Miles perked up at the mention of the Jack and gave a disgruntled look, "Hey, who authorized you to give away my whiskey?"

Nora caressed her palm along his jawline and smiled up at him, "You promised no more functioning alcoholic." She took his hand and moved it over her distended stomach. "Your son will need you."

Miles bent and kissed Nora's nose, "I promised far less Jack; which is vastly different from no whiskey. But for the two of you, I will endeavor to do my best."

Charlotte moved toward Bass muttering and scrunching up her nose. As she shuffled next to him, Bass heard a comment that sounded suspiciously like, '…never stopped drinking to raise me.' He pulled out her chair and helped her sit, before bending to her ear and murmuring "He was too busy celebrating how amazing you are and how much he loved you; besides Miles without whiskey is too scary to consider. You realize he just drinks when she is not around?" Bass looked down to see her smile, before pushing her chair in and taking his own seat. It surprised him that at 26 she was this jealous of a yet to arrive baby, particularly when she had 3 of her own – this moodiness was uncharacteristic. He suspected she would recover quickly, but clearly she had enjoyed her role as Mile's pride and joy, and was uncertain she wanted to share. Thinking back to when his best friend had decided to get married, Bass remembered another temperamental childlike tantrum; a then pregnant Charlotte had thrown in the confines of their bedroom.

Pacing back and forth across the room and waving her arms in the air Charlotte fumed, "He can't be serious! She is my best friend. She has been throwing herself at him since she was 15! Does he realize how many decades younger she is? I mean seriously my step mother is going to be two years older than I am – 2 years!" Pausing to look at Bass, in his arm chair, next to the fire, Charlotte continued her rant, "Are you listening? He can't seriously want to marry her! He just enjoys her hero worship of him, and that she is clearly easy! Oh, gross – I hadn't even considered that. He's got to be too old for that… right?"

Attempting not to snort the whiskey out his nose, Bass deposited his glass on the side table and motioned for her to sit on his lap. He waited until she had settled before he began stroking her back – the bigger she got with this pregnancy the more she complained her back ached. He continued to think for a moment about how to respond to her rant without getting himself into trouble. Clearly, he needed to support his wife, but he also felt obligated to defend his best friend. Opening and closing his mouth three times, he considered how he might discuss this with her and still get to have sex tonight. Finally, after a good 20 minutes had passed Bass had an idea. "You loving me is the most amazing thing to happen in my life, but it was also pretty scary in the beginning. You were 18 when we started dating, you are my best friend's daughter, and I am 24 years older than you. The morning after I kissed you and monopolized all of your dances at the Christmas Gala, your father – the man I have been friends with since we were 5, the man who has been my brother my entire life, walked into my office and punched me so hard he gave me a black eye. He then proceeded to say, 'If she sheds one tear – just one – because of you, I will gut you… slowly. Am I clear?' I nodded at his words and I swore I would never hurt you. He also made me swear that I would not touch you until after I had married you. You can't imagine how awkward that conversation was. Miles and I had shared everything. We had been comparing stories about women for most of our 42 years and here he was telling me that he would, grudgingly, allow me to date his daughter. And if you thought that was uncomfortable, imagine almost a year later when I had to go and ask his permission to marry you. He had me against the wall with a knife to my neck before I knew what had happened and he was demanding to know if I had 'defiled' you – the most precious person in his world."

Bass paused to ensure Charlotte was still awake, she seemed to fall asleep quickly these days, and listening. When he determined she was, he continued. "I told him I had kept my promise. That you would remain a virgin until we were married; and his response was to growl that he would prefer you remain a virgin until a decade after he was dead. But he let me go and I told him that I loved you – that without you, I had no reason to be happy. His response was to call me a dickhead and tell me I better love you, because he would always – and he stressed always – pick you over everyone else on the planet. I showed him my parent's rings and repeated that I wanted to marry you. Finally, after a long, tense silence he poured us drinks and we toasted to our future." He paused again to reposition her so she was facing him directly, "I am six months younger than him and she is 2 years older than you. They are closer in age then we are; and…" rubbing her rounded belly, "clearly my age is not preventing me from performing my husbandly duties."

At that Charlotte snigger and pushed at her husband's shoulder. "No, you have no problem rising to the occasion. I just… it's just… he's my dad…".

Running his hand through her long golden tresses, "…and you are his daughter. I know you. You aren't like this. You want him to be happy and Nora makes him happy. Is it possible that this possessive, suspicious mood is the hormones talking?"

Grumbling, Charlotte cagily responded, "It is possible, but if he marries her…" she paused for a long moment and rubbed her belly before continuing, "Our children WILL be calling her Grandma Nora, just like he is Grandpa Miles." It was mean, but he would let her have it. Redirecting his attention, Bass began to nuzzle her neck. Moaning, she attempted to push his hands away from her engorged and sensitive breasts, "Bass, you can't seriously be interested in me like this?"

Without responding, Bass reached for her hand and pressed it into his groin; letting his erection make his point. As he continued to suckle the spot under her ear, he lifted her body and walked toward their bed. Resting her in the middle of the bed, he reached out to untie her robe before he slid his pajama bottoms down. He helped her roll onto her side and he slid into the bed behind her. "I thought we might try something a little different. I was talking to the mid-wife and she said this position would likely be more comfortable." He reached around and propped a pillow under her belly, before sliding his fingers toward her center. Slowly he circled her bundle of nerves, swiping over the nub with his roughened thumb. He repositioned his left arm under her body and his hand grasped her breast.

"I would be more comfortable, or you would have better access to my boobs?" Charlotte questioned.

With a voice that was deceptively close to a cocky whine, "…but pregnancy boobs are so awesome!"

Charlotte groaned, uncertain if it was from the reality that she was married to an adult male with the emotional maturity of a 15 year-old boy, or the repositioning of her upper leg back and over his hip. Moments later when he thrust up into her and she found herself arching back, she acquiesced that the groan was clearly in response to the feel of him moving inside her. At this angle it did not take long for either of them to find fulfillment.

It was some 20 minutes later, as they continued to cuddle, that Charlotte spoke, "We will so be doing that again." And Bass laughed before kissing the back of her neck.

Smacking him upside the back of his head, Miles griped, "Dickhead stop thinking about having sex with my daughter and pass the damn food."

Before Miles could return to his seat, Nora groaned and clutched her stomach in pain. In spite of her earlier temper tantrum, Charlotte rose quickly and moved to her side. Recognizing the look, she began calling out instructions – telling Danny to run for the doctor to meet them upstairs and telling Bass and Ben to help her get Nora to her bedroom, since Miles was clearly useless in his state of shock. With a shove from Bass, Miles seemed to pull it together and they all began up the stairs.

After settling Nora into the bed and listening to her threaten to never have sex with Miles again, Charlotte and Bass happily left Maggie, the presidential doctor and Miles to welcome the newest member of the family.

-And, you'll have to wait for Chapter 9 to see if Miles has a second girl or his desperately desired son…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So originally this part was going to be two chapters, but I decided to finish Christmas – shockingly enough – before Christmas and now Chapter 10 will be a New Year's Eve focus. Also, I am seriously considering revisiting this world I have created down the line – some no angst fun one-shots and some multi-chapter stories about the stress Miles and Bass feel at raising teenager. Having said all of that… would my continued writing interest anyone?

Chapter 9:

Charlotte finished tucking Ross into the center of her and Bass' big bed before she helped Claire and Danielle take up spots on either side. The room was sufficiently warm from the fire roaring in the fireplace and the candles gave a soft glow of light to the room. She looked up at the dark haired man in the door and smiled; her bout of jealousy having past as soon as she heard her father say that he was thrilled to announce she would remain his most beloved and only daughter. In his arms was a bundle of blankets, Charlotte was uncertain if her brother was actually hiding deep in all that swaddling, but Miles tried to assure her a new baby needed to be kept warm… as though she was unaware of that fact. With a questioning tone and a lingering reproof, "Are you sure you can handle everything up here? I wish you hadn't sent the nanny home early. Bass and I will be busy for several hours and these three…" she paused to tickle the full bellies of her flax haired devils, "… they get into mischief quickly."

Miles rolled his eyes before responding, "Charlotte we will all be fine. Your husband and I have spent decades getting into mischief. Nora is resting; the nurse is reading a book while she watches Nora sleep, so if I need help there's an option. Of course, I have been actively engaged in the lives of my grandchildren since their arrival and, well, you're still here." Miles continue to rock his son before nodding his head toward his granddaughters, "And, I am sure Claire and Danielle would be willing to help me with either Ross or Marcus – right girls?"

The bouncing started almost immediately, as the two little girls attempted to express their clear desire to be 'little mothers' to the new baby. In the two days since Marcus' arrival Claire and Danielle had asked, what felt like, a million questions. Inquiring about everything from how did the little boy get out of Grandma Nora's tummy to why did he only cry and sleep; when could they hold him and could they have a new baby too – Miles had groaned at the last question, but Charlotte had only smiled. Ross had had only one question, and he asked it with a single minded commitment that Bass found amusing. Over the last two days, with a staggered regularity he had repeatedly walked up to anyone who would listen and ask, "Baby play yet?"

So, clearly he could handle an evening with three sleeping children under 5, a baby and a recovering new mother; as long as everyone stayed asleep. He was however correct, she and Bass would be downstairs in the family room if things got out of hand. Reaching out to settle the girls back under the covers she motioned for Miles to take a seat in the rocking in the corner. "So how about a story before you all go to sleep?"

Ross shook his head before grumbling, "Not tired!"

Smiling Charlotte pushed his curls away from his willfully, defiant face and smiled, "I know my little boy, but if you don't go to sleep Santa won't come and there will be no presents in the morning. So, a story… how about the night before Christmas?"

All three children shook their heads no before Danielle chimed in with her alternative, "How about yours' and daddy's wedding story? That was the night before Christmas."

Smiling and kissing her forehead, Charlotte glanced over at Miles before beginning. "Twas the night before Christmas when I was just 20…" Miles coughed at the cheesiness of her rip off of the story she had wanted to tell. "Your father and I had decided to have our wedding on the same night we had gotten engaged."

Muttering under his breath, "Yeah, because your idiot of a husband figured he couldn't forget his anniversary if it was the night before Christmas."

Ignoring him Charlotte continued, "Nora and I had spent weeks with a seamstress measuring and fitting for our dresses. I had a soft white dress with a massive skirt that was so beautiful I felt like a princess and Grandma Nora wore a long grass green dress with a massive red bow covering her bottom and another holly berry red bow in her hair." The chuckle in her voice was matched by the laughter of the girls.

Miles continued to shudder at the thought of the ghastly dress that Charlotte had designed to torture Nora. She had been willing to make Nora her maid of honor only after the idea for the hideous dress popped into her head. Despite their friendship Charlotte had not been pleased with Nora's continued flirting with Miles. At the time he thought it was all harmless fun, Nora was young and beautiful and great for his ego, but he didn't take it seriously. It actually wasn't until that night during the reception when he first started to think he might want something more. Nora had a great, sarcastic sense of humor; she could hold her whiskey, and she had been so intent on dancing with him – the best man – that she was willing to wear the world's most ugly dress. He had remembered being dragged to a movie, a few years before the blackout, about a woman who had been made to wear a lot of ugly bridesmaid dresses and a man who wrote a newspaper article about it. Clearly one of the dumber things he did to get laid.

"Oooh, a red bow sounds beautiful and you let her wear two!" Claire's excitement actually made Charlotte question her sense of style and if she owed Nora an apology. Clearly if an almost 5 year-old thought it sounded beautiful, then she probably needed to reconsider why she had made the decision.

Smiling at her three children, "Yes, we both looked beautiful. But your daddy told me no one had ever looked more beautiful than I did. He was waiting downstairs in the family room. The tree was decorated and there were tables of food and we had over 100 guests." Charlotte paused for the girls' responses before continuing the story. "I was hiding up here and after all of the guests arrived, your grandpa told me he loved me and that I was very beautiful in my dress, then he walked me down the staircase. There was beautiful music playing and everyone was looking at me!"

Miles repositioned his son and silently thanked God that he would not have to walk a second daughter down the aisle. She had been stunning, but he remembered hating that she was getting married. He had wanted her to stay little forever. A boy would be easier, pat him on the back, tell him he had to take responsibility for the choices he made and then explain how to be careful to avoid getting a girl pregnant. He had been an immature boy, so he knew how teenage boys thought. Girls however were much more difficult. Girls had to be watched, they had to be kept away from horny boys or men – damn Bass.

Continuing the story, "Your father told me he loved me and the priest preformed the marriage ceremony. After he pronounced us husband and wife, your father kissed me and then the band began to play so we could dance our first dance together. It was the most magical night of my life."

"I wanna get married!" yelled an excited Danielle.

"How come you didn't let us come? I love parties!" whined Claire.

Ignoring the explanation of where Claire and Danielle were, Charlotte shushed the girls and then rose from the corner of the bed. "Ok, Grandpa is in charge." She kissed all three of her children before moving over to her father and kissing both his and Marcus' cheeks. "Thanks for letting Bass and I have an anniversary dinner."

Grudgingly Miles smiled up at her and plaintively begged, "Just don't do anything that might result in another one of these. I hate thinking I am facilitating an opportunity for my best friend to have sex with my daughter." He shuddered at that thought.

Patting his head, she smiled, "Sorry dad that ship sailed. I am going to tell Bass tonight, but I am thinking Marcus will have a playmate in 6 months. Actually, it'll be like the next generation of you and Bass even the 6 months apart. I am sure this one will be a boy." Ignoring the shock, she moved toward the door and headed down the steps.

As she approached the family room she heard the Victrola playing Christmas music and she smiled – it was wonderful that Uncle Ben was so brilliant that he could find a way to make centuries old technology work. Opening the door, Charlotte smiled at the scene before her. Bass had arranged a candlelight dinner on a blanket in front of the tree. "I see you have moved the gifts up. Are those the kittens sleeping in the basket?"

Bass walked over to her and took her face in his hands, capturing her lips with his and drawing her into a deep lingering kiss. As he kissed her, he slowly stepped backward maneuvering her toward a pile of pillows near the tree. His hands moved down off her face and began to divest her of her clothes. As he slowly moved his lips to her neck, Bass smiled and whispered in her ear, "top or bottom?"

Moving her fingers to the buttons on his shirt, "top" she responded then saw Bass smile. She slid her fingers under the shoulders of his shirt and pushed it off letting it drop to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and began removing his jeans; moments after his pants hit the floor she pushed him down and straddled his lap. Reaching between them, Charlotte caressed the smooth skin taut around his engorged member. Bass reached for her body, but she stopped moving her hand and looked up before speaking, "No, no, no – don't make me tie you up. I am on top so I am in charge – lock those fingers behind your head."

Smiling he did as he was told, "Should I remain silent too?"

"Oh, a gag might be fun…" pausing long enough to make him think she was considering it, "not tonight." She resumed manipulating his body with her fingers – tempting him, tormenting him and her with the waiting. Moment later she positioned him at her entrance and slowly glided down his length to fully embed him into her body. She smiled and rocked forward before lifting up and then crashed back down. Rocking into the motion she leered down at him and leaned forward to reward him for keeping his hands behind his head. She captured his lips and sucked on the bottom one before taking a nip and pulling. His hips rocked up in response and the pace increased. His angle of thrust hit her at just the perfect spot once – twice, before she increased her pace and rode out the quivering in her flesh. Bass continued to respond through the end of her orgasm before he let go and joined her release. Collapsing down onto his chest, she smirked in satisfaction and murmured her gratification in the experience.

A half hour past before Bass spoke, "So, boy or girl?"

Lifting her head Charlotte asked, "How did you know?"

He smiled, "I know your body and I know your moods. Your breasts are bigger and more sensitive; you have initiated sex several times, but always on top; and you were insanely jealous and possessive of your position in your father's life the other night. I know my wife."

Charlotte kissed him gently before responding, "I am due in about 6 months and I think this one is a boy. The girls were hard on me, I was throwing up every day; I got fat fast; but with Ross and this baby no morning sickness…"

Thrilled Bass cuddled her close, "Best Anniversary/Christmas present ever! Let's get some food in you and then we should get some sleep – morning will come early." He rolled to his left and reached for a covered plate.

"Grab the Santa cookies, they looked good." She commanded.

Uncomfortably, Bass acknowledge he had already downed the cookies as a part of his responsibility as a father. But he offered her a plate full of rich meats and creamy cheeses – foods he remembered her liking during the last pregnancy. "You know, if it is a boy – it will be like Miles and Bass 2.0; even the 6 month difference." Charlotte patted him on the chest and began eating her food off the plate with a smile. The similarity in their thinking striking.

The hours until morning passed quickly and, had the kittens not begun to mew for a saucer of milk, Charlotte and Bass likely would not have had sufficient time to dress before their stampeding children charged into the room. The nurse followed with Marcus and finally moments later Miles entered carrying Nora. The doctor had indicated that short walks would be good for her, but that she would tire easily and she would likely be uncomfortable or in pain for a bit longer. Miles took that to mean, no stairs unless he carried her and babied her like a delicate flower; or at least that was Bass' description.

Claire and Danielle saw the fluffy kittens exploring under the tree from across the room and shot off toward their furry targets intent on cuddling them. Bass sprang into action, grabbing each girl in an arm and dangling them in the air. Charlotte positioned herself in front of their faces and sternly announced, "GENTLE! They are just babies you have to be gentle." Bass waited for them to agree, before dropping them and walking them over to introduce them to the new members of the family.

"While Bass helps introduce them to the concept of gentle, here is your present dad." Charlotte handed Miles a bottle of Jack and smiled. Nora shook her head in defeat, but Miles rose and kissed his daughter's cheek.

From where he sat introducing his son to a wooden toy train, Bass queried "Hey, where's my gift?"

Turning with a smile, Charlotte pointed to a wrapped rectangle under the tree. Bass reached for the gift and tore into the paper.

"Oh a book of more bedtime stories!" cried Claire. Danielle chimed in her excitement, while Bass choked back his shock. Stuttering he responded, "No sweetie, these are bed time stories for mommy to read to daddy."

Miles looked over at the book in his best friend's hand and grunted in disgust at the copy of the Kamasutra, before muttering "Dickhead," and then, realizing Bass intended to make some smartass comment, "… not a word! Not one single word from you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Bass waited for the traveling circus he called his family to appear in the vestibule he tried to think of what the new year would bring. 2033 had been a good year – turning toward Jeremy he paced and repeated the orders for, what was easily, the ninth time, "And the carriages are ready?" not pausing for a response he continued, "and you paid the food vendors from the treasury so that everyone who attends will eat for free today? It is cold, did you arrange for the heating stations to be manned and filled with firewood? And did you remember to have the dais cleared so Nora and Charlotte will have easy and safe access? There are sufficient guards and they are clear on their orders? You realize you will be in charge of Independence Hall until Miles and I return, so you will have to address any critical issues that arise?" Finally pausing to suck in air, Bass heard Charlotte laughing as she descended the stairs holding Ross, followed by two bundled snowgirls.

As she approached him, Charlotte rose on her toes to kiss his cheek, before adding her thoughts, "You realize Jeremy is probably better qualified to run this country than you are? And more than that, if you can't release control for one afternoon for a family outing how are you planning to enjoy the vacation you promised me next August?"

With a look feigned hurt, Bass reacted "And you my beloved wife are supposed to be my most trusted supporter – to think you believe another would do a better job leading. If I wasn't completely aware of how little interest Jeremy has in leading, I would likely have to worry about a coup. Of course Jeremy is the same man that has refused promotion 5 times, so he can remain a Captain." Seeing Miles and Nora make their way down the stairs out of the corner of his eye, Bass returned his wife's kiss and then reached around to give her rounded butt a squeeze.

Miles groaned and Nora laughed before patting his chest, "Don't worry Miles, only 5 more weeks and then you can go back to playing grab ass with me." Miles smiled at the look of horror on Charlotte's face and Bass' nod of approval. Nora turned to the group, "Marcus is down for his nap and it looks like you have all of your party, so are we leaving?"

Jumping up and down Claire and Danielle screamed their ascent to the departure, chorusing "It's Mummer time! We get to see the parade!"

Proceeding out the front door to the carriage, Bass watched first as Miles settled Nora before stepping up himself. He reached down as Bass handed each girl up, before Charlotte stepped up the stairs and positioned herself and Ross on the seat opposite Miles, Nora and the girls. It was as the carriage was lurching forward that Nora and Charlotte arranged blankets to ensure the party remained warm and the girls asked for a story, "We want to know about the Mummers Parade, Daddy!" pronounced Claire. "You know everything, so you have to tell us!" chimed in Danielle.

Barely above a whisper, Charlotte heard her father mutter, "Yeah, he knows everything alright – everything about being a moron." But she decided to focus her attention on the story Bass had begun to tell.

"For 112 years Philadelphia had celebrated the New Year by hosting the oldest folk festival in the United States. Each year from January 1st, 1901 on Mummers would strut northward on Broad street. Local clubs would spend months preparing colorful and intricate costumes – intricate means really detailed. They would also create sets that could be easily moved along the parade route so everyone could see the show. The local clubs would be judged in one of four categories: there would be funny clubs called comics and fancy clubs that used feathers and sparkling clothes and both groups would have floats and dance. There were also bigger groups called fancy brigades that would put on multipart dance routines and there were string bands that played beautiful music." Bass paused at their looks of wonder and smiled. Despite having attended the parade for the last two years, both girls seemed to love to hear about the history of the parade. "At first, after the power went out the parade stopped, and for a long time no one celebrated New Year's Day. Then 10 years ago, your Uncle Dan found a locked building with all of the old floats and he came to me with the idea to use the floats for a party. You see your Uncle Dan had never seen a parade so he didn't know what to think, but he decided that the floats might make people laugh."

With rapt attention the girls cuddled deeper into their grandpa's side to keep warm and waited for more of the story. Before continuing, Bass adjusted the blanket around Charlotte and Ross, "So the first thing I did was ask your grandfather what he thought about restarting the parade – about having a New Year's Day celebration to help people feel happy in the beginning of the long cold winter months. It was your Grandma Nora's idea to feed everyone for free that attended the parade, saying that people would enjoy having the government take care of them for a day. We posted notices telling everyone what we wanted to do and asked people who were interested to attend a meeting and register. Then we spread the news across the region inviting anyone who wanted to and could make the trip."

Charlotte interrupted, "What part are you most excited about seeing girls?"

As was their personalities, Danielle immediately responded, "I can wait to see the Fancies! They always look so beautiful and they use pretty colors." With more deliberate thought, Claire considered her answer, "I like the music, so I want to see the String Bands, but the funny ones are nice, too!"

As the carriages moved into the streets closer to the parade route, the girls redirected their attention to the people passing by the carriage making their way to see the Mummers preform. Charlotte took the opportunity to inquire to the group, "So did anyone decide on a New Year's resolution?"

Grinning the look of one about to levy a blow at his best friend's ego, Miles responded, "I will yet again this year strive to help the two of you, but especially that moron…" he said pointing to Bass, "to keep the stupid to a minimum."

Before anyone else could respond the two girls let out a chorus of "OOOO" before correcting their grandpa. "Grandpa, stupid is a bad word." Said Danielle. "You can't say that word or you'll get punished," added Claire.

"You tell him girls!" Bass called out with a grin of victory.

Notes:

The temporary end… I had decided to revisit this story down the line but thought this was a fun ending to my first story here at . I hope you have enjoyed the story and, as always, I truly love to hear and value your thoughts. When next you see these families it will be summer, another addition will have arrived and they will be making a trip…

A special thanks to LemonSupreme, BassCharlie, Driver Picks the Music, Fire On Ice 7, JM2788, ThreeMagpies, Decadenceofmysoul, and of course I'mLuvinMyThesaurus for whom the story was written as a part of the Very Charloe Christmas Fan Fic Gift Exchange.


End file.
